Imprint Makes Love
by B Diamond
Summary: Loran tells Zoey the truth about Neferet. Eric convinces her to do some stuff. Loran tells her how to break the Imprint and wants her to break it w\ him but she not sure if she can trust him anymore. The one she will choose she has to be w\ for now on R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Animals**_

_**Tala Marie**_

_Animals are becoming endangered species._

_And it's us that are their biggest enemies._

_But their cries can't be heard._

_Because they can't speak our words._

_We are polluting their homes._

_And they are being forced to move and aimlessly roam._

_We need to stop hurting them._

_We start making them are friends._

_So here is my words of wisdom _

_Stop harming the animals kingdom!_

_**My Ex-Girlfriend wrote this.**_

_**Don't Judge Me  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"I could feel that you needed me," Loran said as he knelt down beside me. I looked away from him placing my head between my legs. When he began to speak again, "my life really wasn't the best when I was younger. Especially when I was a fledgling it was really screwed up completely. When I had finally turned and had made the change things started to get better besides the fact that I had been traumatized. Zoey, your life will get better I promise." he said as if it will be oh so damn easy. I dug my finger tips into my arm so hard that I will definitely have a bruise tomorrow.<p>

"No it wont be that easy Loran. You make it seem as if after I go to sleep tonight and wake up tomorrow everything will be so perfect. But it wont because your nothing like me Loran. I'm this fledgling that is so suppose to be so powerful because Nyx gave me all these powerful gifts but you know what. My life is still screwed Loran. I might not even make the change. Did you ever think of that. See you made the change but I didn't and I can still drop dead and die." I took a deep breath and continued as I lifted my head to look into his eyes. My voice was a little muffled from my head being between my knees, " Do you know how it feels to be me. No you don't. I can still Die you have already made the change. You don't have much to worry about." Well that wasn't that nice of me because he really didn't cause me any pain. (Well Yet)

"No Zoey don't say that. You will...you know...make it. Because no-no-nothing is going to happen to us." he stuttered as he spoke.

"Look can't you see that this wont work out. Your a Vamp and I'm just a fledgling. It wont work. This is just to unnatural although I am already unnatural. And Neferet was the one who tried to screw up..."I threw my hand over my mouth. Oh crap I almost told him all about Neferet's plan on turning my life into a living Hell. Opsie Daisies. The way his face had changed when I said her name. It was a face full of misery and misunderstanding. I've seen that look on "her" face. Wait what if the words came out of my mouth as I thought them, "Your in love w\ Neferet?" it was more of a statement than a question but that's how it came out. Loran's face turned to a shocked expression from the change of subject. He seemed to be thinking really really hard.

"No! I'm not in love w\ her." he yelled but the rest came out as a whisper. "Well not anymore." I scrunched up my nose. It's what I do when I'm really really confused. I thought really hard how to phrase my next words "What do you mean not any more." he looked away as his jaw clenched. He looked really mad.

"It's hard to explain." he said but only in a whisper. I looked up at him and although I was mad that at one time he was her "LOVER" ewww I felt bad for him for some odd reason. "Look in short story form lets just say I was forced to hurt the ones I care for." Now I felt even worse. Damn life is just so confusing.

I felt bad but I was still pissed "So what your saying is that your just messing w\ my head because she told you to. You know what I really thought that you were different. But you know what? Your just like your freaking father. You walk around dating Fledglings because your told to but you really don't mean anything that you do. Do you? Wait don't answer that, cause I already know the answer. Get out of my face. I hate you." I moved away from him. I covered my face and tried to stop the tears but they just kept on falling. I really hate crying in front of people that I barely know.

"Look if you really want me to ignore you and to stay away then I will follow your wish because I don't want to upset you any more than I already had. I would like to tell you something first." he took a deep breath. "Yes Neferet told me that she loved me and well I fell for her. Then she had me do some bad stuff. Then she told me to pretend to be in love w\ you and well then after the first week or so I started to really fall for you. Then..." he breathed in a very shaky breath. "Then she told me to kill you. I refused to do it and she took something very important to me and threatened to kill it. I had no other choice. Also I'm not like my father. He did that stuff because he wanted top but i didn't I was forced to by a huge threat. So yah there's my story. I'll leave now. I'm going to the east wall if you need me." and w\ that he walked out the rec hall and he was gone. I thought for a few seconds or so and then yelled his name, "Loran!" I got up and ran to the door way and peeked my head around the corner and he was gone. Oh crap I'm screwed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I really don't like doing cliffhangers because I hate reading them but anything to keep people from reading. Hope you guys like it. Bye-Bye<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry Guys I have to go to Alaska this summer to visit my dad. Yah he has to live in the most frigid place possible. Well anyways he loves to race Huskies and he has a husky\wolf hybrid named Crystal named after my mother. I know that is just so stalkerish. There divorced and he has a dog\wolf named after her. EWWWW Gross. So yah I'm not sure if I can update this summer. If I get a chance then I will. Plus I'm going to france to visit my Aunt Ginnette. She promised me that I could come and the only thing is that I can't use electronics unless of an emergency. But yeah France. Shopping w\ foreign people although when I'm there I'm the foreign person. LoL. So yeah if I get a chance to sneak on my laptop then I will try just promise not to tell her. LoL! Jk! Jk! Jk! Hey at least my french will come in handy. I hope you guys still like my stories._**

**_Ainsi au revoir et merci les gars. J'espere que j'ai un tas de commentaires. Je vais essayer de les verifier sur ma cellule._**

**_Which means:_**

**_So bye-bye guys. I hope that I get a bunch of reviews. I'll try to check them on my cell.  
><em>**

**_Big Shout out to:_"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah. NO HOMO!  
><em>_**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys just got back from my vaca so love you and ill start writing soon._**

**_Big Shout out to:_"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah. NO HOMO!  
><em>_**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


End file.
